unexpected events
by michiru1
Summary: hey people
1. Default Chapter

****

Unexpected Events

Michiru=17 no friends

Trunks=23 popular world wide (this contains a little bit of romance & action. Mostly romance.)

**CHAPTER 1**

****

Friday

" Ok class, for homework you are to interview a business owner. You will draw out of this hat."

As the 'hat' came around to michiru she wondered whom she would get. She put her hand and drew the name. When she opened it she could not believe it. She just sat there until the boy next to her asked; "Whom did you get?"

"I drew Mr. Trunks Briefs." The boy was just as surprised as she was.

By the end of the day, word had gotten around about whom Michiru had drawn. She was happy she was getting attention, although it wasn't good.

****

Saturday

Because she had set up a time for her to interview Mr. Briefs, all she had to do was walk in. Although this had been set up I was still quite nervous.

"Hi. I made an appointment to interview Mr. Briefs."

"Oh, yes. We've been expecting you…. One moment please." "Mr. Briefs?"

"Yes?"

"There is a Ms. Michiru here to see you."

"Thank you. Send her in please."

"Yes sir." "You can go in."

"Thank you."

As I walked towards his office I got more nervous. I reached the door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Mr. Briefs…I'm here to interview you for a class project."

"Yes, please sit."

"I hope I'm not bothering you sir."

"No, not at all… and please call me Trunks."

"Ok… Trunks. How long have you been working at C.C?"

"I've been working here for 3 years." (Keep in mind this is my story.)

"Ok… if you didn't work here, what would you do?"

"I would probably be a fighting instructor."

"Woah… ok, do you like this job?"

"It's ok… not the best in the world."

"Ok… one last thing."

"What would that be?"

"What do you do in your free time?"

"If you would like you can come with me and see. You can also meet my mother."

"Ok… are you sure I wouldn't be a problem?"

" Yes… but let me warn you… my Dad is kind of… how should I say, mean and strong. He won't hurt you unless you really piss him off. Although he might try to scare the living daylights out of you. Ok?"

*At this point Michiru is kind of pale*

"Ok…*cough, cough *. So when should I come over?" 

"I get off in about 5 minutes. I can slip out of here now and take you there."

"Ok… are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yep. Now I have an odd way of travel… for some reason I feel as if I can trust you. You can't tell ANYONE about this, ok?"

"Ok."

Trunks walks up behind Michiru whom is very surprised… to say the least.

"Ready?"

"I guess…"

Trunks begins to levitate off the floor and then flies out the window.

"AHHHHHHHH"

"Hang on tight."

At this point Michiru is hanging on for dear life.

' Oh … my… God. I am officially freaked out now'

****

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Ha. Don't you just love cliffhangers?

If you have any comments e-mail [micharu@hotmail.com][1]. This is my first story so tell me if you see ANYTHING wrong. If I write another fanfic at some point I'll take your comments into consideration. I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY IF I DON'T GET E-MAIL!!! 

Disclaimers- I do not own DBZ/DBGT. Although I wish I did.

I know a lot of this info is not correct but this is my story. I do not get DBZ here so I'm basing the info on what I do know. Well your probably not even reading this so I don't know why I'm typing this. Oh yea. That's right. Some people do read this. Oh well. I'm begging you to e-mail.

Once again the address is:

[micharu@hotmail.com][1] J **THANK YOU!!J **

   [1]: mailto:micharu@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2

****

Unexpected Events

AN: last time we left off Michiru and Trunks were on their way to C.C.

Some people might be confused about this but this is NOT the Sailor Moon Michiru.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter 2

As Trunks nears his house he slows down. He looks down to see that Michiru has barely any color in her face. He chuckles lightly.

" Ok, we're here."

As he sets Michiru down she wobbles a little and falls on her ass.

"Ow."

"Hahaha…* clears throat* anyway, I told you about my dad. Just stay away from him."

"Ok, *she gets up* lets go…I'm ready."

As they walk in they pass by Vegeta. Trunks greets him but received no reply.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yea, but I'm used to it. It's just how he is."

"Ok…can we meet Ms. Briefs?"

"Sure hold on."

Trunks calls a robot and asks it where Ms. Briefs is. The robot beeps a few times and then says Ms. Briefs is in the lab.

"Ok, lets go." Says Trunks.

Michiru pulls out some paper and a pencil to take notes. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Vegeta's thoughts ~*

What's that girl doing here? There is something about her. Like she's hiding something. Although I can sense she has a very high power level…for a human. I'll have to ask her.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Michiru's thought's ~*

Boy… Trunks sure has an odd family. I mean he can fly and his dad is really pissy. But I think it's kinda neat though. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Michiru's thoughts were interrupted when Trunks asked her a question. 

"So…what do you do in your free time?" Trunks said getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"Karate classes and I work out, but only after I finish my home work."

*surprised* "Don't you ever hang out with your friends?"

*softly* "I don't have any. Everyone is afraid of me they think I'll hurt them."

"Why do they think that… or shouldn't I ask?"

"No it's alright. One time this boy kept coming on to me. At one point he tried to kiss me. Because I was already pissed at him I beat him up. He ended up going to the hospital with a broken leg and arm… I didn't mean it I just lost it." *looks down ashamed* 

*surprised* "Woah."

"I really didn't mean it…I just was really pissed at him. Ever sense then people have avoided me. So now I pretty much live up to what people see me as."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

don't you just love cliff hangers? Can I get some more reviews. They really help me. Don't be afraid to tell me what you see wrong. I want all my stories to be as best as I can get them. 

****

ZReviews are really nice**Z**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Unexpected Events

AN: last time we left off Michiru was telling Trunks she lives up to what people see her as. If you have any questions about the fanfic or me e-mail me at [micharu@hotmail.com][1] I'm not saying I'll tell you where I live but things such as my name. I think I've said enough don't you? So on with the story. Oh yea, before I forget I will be going back to school soon so I'm not sure how fast I'll get the chapters out. SORRY.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter 3

Trunks finally looks at her and sees what she's wearing. A tight black spaghetti strap shirt, black baggy pants and what he assumes are black combat boots. Not to mention her waist length hair is black with red streaks (an: that's the color of my hair, obviously not natural o.O ) 

"I know your strong and all…but I was surprised when you weren't curious about my outfit."

"To tell you the truth I didn't really notice until now."

"Well the fact that my favorite colors are black and blood red help." (an: my favorite colors to)

"'That makes sense.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

*~ Trunks' Thoughts ~*

Damn she wasn't kidding. If it wasn't for all those damn fights I've been in even I would've thought she looked scary. Hey didn't she say she takes karate classes? Maybe she can spar with me sometime? Other than Goten I don't have any one that will. My dad thinks to weak, and Goku's off with training that kid.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

By now they had reached the lab.

"Mom?"

"Come in dear."

"Mom…I would like you to meet Michiru."

"Hello Michiru."

*bows* "Hello Ms. Briefs."

"Oh please, call me Bulma. I hate formalities."

"Ok…"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Of course. Shall we start now?"

"Yes please."

"Ok."

"Ok…what do you like most about your job?"

"I love to invent things."

"Why?"

"I like to know that in some way I'm helping people."

"If you didn't do this what would you do?"

"I don't know, I've never thought about it. To be honest I can't imagine not doing this job."

"Thank you for you time Bulma. Trunks, do you think you could show me the way out?"

"Oh… please stay for dinner. I'll keep my husband away from you and you can chat with Trunks."

"Are you sure I won't be in the way?"

"No… of course you won't. do you need to call your parents?"

"I don't have any. They died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright, I've learned to deal with it."

Trunks leads Michiru to the living room while they wait for dinner.

"Are you going to be able to show me what you do in your free time?"

"No, we won't have time today, and I'm busy tomorrow. Do you think I could pick you up after school on Monday?"

"Sure, I get out at 2:50."

"Alright…I think dinners ready. Let's go eat."

*~ Monday after school ~*

Trunks was waiting for Michiru outside the school doors. When the bell finally rang he saw her walk out. People were avoiding her as she walked toward Trunks.

"Hey Michiru, ready to go?"

"Yea. Can we stop by my apartment first?"

"Sure."

They walked until they were out of the public and then Trunks picked her up and took off.

"So, which way to your house?"

"Just take a left here and I'll point it out to you when we get there."

As they flew along Trunks noticed they were getting into the bad side of the city.

"There it is."

Trunks looks down to see a building that should be condemned.

"Would you like to come in. It's not much, but it was all I could afford."

"Sure."

As she unlocks the door Trunks sees her apartment. All it has is a bed a bathroom and a kitchen. It looks old and like it was a place she just moved into. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

well that wasn't, in my opinion, as good as the others. I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but I couldn't think of anything else. If you have any ideas for my fanfic please tell me. I won't take the credit I of course will give that chapter to you. 

****

Z reviews are nice Z

on the last 2 chapters I forgot to do disclaimers so…..

I do not own Dragon Ball Z (I wish I did) 

I only own one character in this story- Michiru ( although the name belongs to Sailor Moon the creators that is )

I'm not making money off of this ( anyone think I was ô.o?)

THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS AND FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

   [1]: mailto:micharu@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter 4

****

Unexpected Events

AN: last time we left off Michiru was telling Trunks she lives up to what people see her as. If you have any questions about the fanfic or me e-mail me at [micharu@hotmail.com][1] I'm not saying I'll tell you where I live but things such as my name. I think I've said enough don't you? So on with the story. Oh yea, before I forget I will be going back to school soon so I'm not sure how fast I'll get the chapters out. SORRY.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter 3

Trunks finally looks at her and sees what she's wearing. A tight black spaghetti strap shirt, black baggy pants and what he assumes are black combat boots. Not to mention her waist length hair is black with red streaks (an: that's the color of my hair, obviously not natural o.O ) 

"I know your strong and all…but I was surprised when you weren't curious about my outfit."

"To tell you the truth I didn't really notice until now."

"Well the fact that my favorite colors are black and blood red help." (an: my favorite colors to)

"'That makes sense.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

*~ Trunks' Thoughts ~*

Damn she wasn't kidding. If it wasn't for all those damn fights I've been in even I would've thought she looked scary. Hey didn't she say she takes karate classes? Maybe she can spar with me sometime? Other than Goten I don't have any one that will. My dad thinks to weak, and Goku's off with training that kid.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

By now they had reached the lab.

"Mom?"

"Come in dear."

"Mom…I would like you to meet Michiru."

"Hello Michiru."

*bows* "Hello Ms. Briefs."

"Oh please, call me Bulma. I hate formalities."

"Ok…"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Of course. Shall we start now?"

"Yes please."

"Ok."

"Ok…what do you like most about your job?"

"I love to invent things."

"Why?"

"I like to know that in some way I'm helping people."

"If you didn't do this what would you do?"

"I don't know, I've never thought about it. To be honest I can't imagine not doing this job."

"Thank you for you time Bulma. Trunks, do you think you could show me the way out?"

"Oh… please stay for dinner. I'll keep my husband away from you and you can chat with Trunks."

"Are you sure I won't be in the way?"

"No… of course you won't. do you need to call your parents?"

"I don't have any. They died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright, I've learned to deal with it."

Trunks leads Michiru to the living room while they wait for dinner.

"Are you going to be able to show me what you do in your free time?"

"No, we won't have time today, and I'm busy tomorrow. Do you think I could pick you up after school on Monday?"

"Sure, I get out at 2:50."

"Alright…I think dinners ready. Let's go eat."

*~ Monday after school ~*

Trunks was waiting for Michiru outside the school doors. When the bell finally rang he saw her walk out. People were avoiding her as she walked toward Trunks.

"Hey Michiru, ready to go?"

"Yea. Can we stop by my apartment first?"

"Sure."

They walked until they were out of the public and then Trunks picked her up and took off.

"So, which way to your house?"

"Just take a left here and I'll point it out to you when we get there."

As they flew along Trunks noticed they were getting into the bad side of the city.

"There it is."

Trunks looks down to see a building that should be condemned.

"Would you like to come in. It's not much, but it was all I could afford."

"Sure."

As she unlocks the door Trunks sees her apartment. All it has is a bed a bathroom and a kitchen. It looks old and like it was a place she just moved into. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

well that wasn't, in my opinion, as good as the others. I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but I couldn't think of anything else. If you have any ideas for my fanfic please tell me. I won't take the credit I of course will give that chapter to you. 

****

Z reviews are nice Z

on the last 2 chapters I forgot to do disclaimers so…..

I do not own Dragon Ball Z (I wish I did) 

I only own one character in this story- Michiru ( although the name belongs to Sailor Moon the creators that is )

I'm not making money off of this ( anyone think I was ô.o?)

THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS AND FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

   [1]: mailto:micharu@hotmail.com



	5. Chapter 5

****

Unexpected Events

AN: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I started to type it up but it got deleted :p. anyway last time we left off Trunks and just entered Michiru's place.**Oh well on with the story…if you don't like this font let me know.**

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 4

"Uh…have a seat on the bed. I just have to get some stuff. Would you like anything while you wait?"

"No…that's ok. How long have you lived here?" He asks as Michiru goes into another part of the apartment.

"About 6 years. My parents died when I was 2, and sense I had no known family, I was put in a foster home. When I was 9 I broke out and came here." She finished saying this as she came back into the room carrying a bag.

"Oh. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep…lets go."

Trunks once again picked up Michiru and flies out the window.

*~ At C.C ~*

"Alright in my spare time I train in here. This is the G.M ( gravity machine)."

"What gravity level do you train in?"

"I start at 1,000 and work up from there."

"How the hell do can you stand that type of pressure?"

"If you wait in the area with the glass to see in I'll show you. You can stay here while I go get changed."

"Ok."

When Trunks comes back he is wearing a black tank top with a dark navy blue (I'm not sure if this is the right color) C.C jacket, with black baggy pants. On his back he has a sheathed sword.

"Ok. This is also something you can tell nobody."

"Uh…sense this is a report can I tell them you train with a sword?"

"You can tell them that. Ok, you can see through that glass over there. But do not come in unless I say you can!!"

"Ok."

Trunks walks into the G.M and sets it to 1,000. As the gravity increases he powers up. By the time it reached 1,000 Trunks was already a SSJ. Michiru is, to say the least, gaping at this. Trunks unsheathed his sword and begins a normal routine(an: as normal as it can get anyway). He was moving so fast that Michiru was having trouble seeing him. 

About a hour later he came out. Michiru is sitting there just staring straight ahead not noticing he had come out.

"Hey, you ok Michiru?"

"Ah…oh, sorry. Um, if you don't mind me asking…what are you?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm a half-breed. Half human half Saiya-Jin. My dad was the prince of Vegetasie (I know this it spelled wrong but I'm not sure as to how I spell it :p) but Frieza(read the last authors note it's the same thing here) blew his home planet up. So we killed him and here we are."

"So technically you're a price?"

"Well, yes…never really thought about it. But I don't consider myself one."

"Cool!"

At this time Vegeta walked in to see who the brat was talking to.

"Brat, what's going on?"

"Nothing dad. I was just showing Michiru how I train."

"Hey, Trunks…do you think you could train me, if it wouldn't be to much trouble?"

Trunks started to answer yes but was interrupted by his father.

"No, the brat won't train you…I will."

"Uh…o..k..when do we start?"

"Right now. Go get changed."

Michiru walks out and changes into the training gear she had packed in her bag. When she walked back in she was wearing a sports bra (black and red) and biker shorts (also black and red). She had her hair up French Braid and it then wrapped into a bun (damn she must have a lot of hair).

"Ok, what are we going to do first?"

"First you are going to learn how to fly.?"

"Ok, how do we do that?" (Thanks for this idea Rae J )

"Like this."

Vegeta walked outside with Michiru right behind him. He grabbed her and flew at least 100 feet into the air and then dropped her. As Michiru fell she was to scared to scream. She then thought about how Trunks flew and how he powered up. She put 2 and 2 together and tried her best to exert her Ki. It worked a little, it began to slow her fall but only did that. The impact to the ground wasn't as hard as it would have been but was still hard, although she only got a few scrapes. Vegeta scoffed down at her. This continued until she finally got herself to stay in the air. Vegeta, as proud as he could get, gave her a Senzu bean because they were nowhere close to being done for the day.

"Ok…that took you long enough, now I want you to try and hit me. You must be flying while you do this."

Sense Michiru was already pissed for being dropped so many times, she was glad to do so. She began to fly at Vegeta with her fist pulled back. (once again thanks for the idea RaeJ )Her eyes began to glow a reddish color(all of it including the white area). As she approached Vegeta she swung her fist forward hitting him right in the gut(ha ha, Vegeta got punched, Vegeta got punched…sorry). Her eyes changes back to there normal violet color as Trunks walked up to her.

"Wh…" 

Before Trunks could finish his question, she passed out. Trunks easily caught her and carried her to his room(not what you think people) and laid her down. He walked into his bathroom and came out with a bowl of cold water and a cloth. He dipped it in the bowl rung it out and placed it on her forhead. He then sat down and waited for when she woke up. About 2 hours later Trunks had fallen asleep, he woke up to hear Michiru stirring.

"Ugh…what happened, where am I?"

"Your in my room, I brought you here after you passed out. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"To tell you the truth…I don't know. All I know is that I'm not entirely human, but I'm not sure what else I am.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

AN: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I wrote it while I was sitting in class (seminar to be exact). REVIEWS ARE NICE . I will not continue unless I get reviews/e-mails!!! micharu@hotmail.com

ZMichiru Z


	6. Chapter 6

****

Unexpected Events

AN: sorry if this took a while to get out, but I do go to school. Last time we left off Michiru had passed out and woke up in Trunks' room. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter 5

"Well Michiru, sense you're going to be training with my dad, so you can stay here. Is that ok?"

"Yea…that'd be nice. Thank you for all your help, I know I must have been some bother."

"Michiru, for the last time you haven't been any trouble at all, ok?"

"Ok. So…I guess I'll fly home and pick up the rest of my stuff. I'll be back in about 30min."

With that she got up, walked over to the window, and opened it.

"See ya in a few." And she took off through the window.

As she was flying home she was assaulted with thoughts. 'I wonder if I have a chance with trunks?' 'I wonder if I'll ever get to spar with him?' and things like that. (an: I'm not good at writing this kind of stuff) When she reached her apartment she picked up things she would need like her toothbrush, brush and comb, schoolbooks, a bag for the stuff, and a few personal items like a diary. She stuffed it all in a bag and took off for C.C. Trunks greeted her when she got there and showed her to her room. 

*~ The next morning ~*

Sense Michiru was used to living by herself she didn't bother changing, from a tank top and very short shorts, before going into the kitchen. When she walked in, all eyes immediately went to her. Suddenly remembering where she was, but still half asleep, she reached into the air and a bathrobe fell into her hand. Bulma and Trunks were gaping, Vegeta just raised an eyebrow (ô.o, cute huh, my friend taught me that).

"Morning Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta."

"Morning" came from Bulma and Trunks

"Humph" came from Vegeta. "Hurry up and get ready to train brat."

" I can't Vegeta-sensei, I have school today."

"You no longer go to school. You will get an education from the brat and the woman." 

"Uh…are you sure, I should at least go and dis-enroll form the school, or else everyone will worry about me." 

"Fine, but if your not back by 9am you will get a beating you won't forget. I have to get some Senzu Beans anyway."

"Ok. Be back at 9."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

AN: sorry its so short but SOME people wanted me to get it out so I had to hurry. I would like at least 9 reviews. it would be nice.

Michiru 


	7. Chapter 7

****

Unexpected Events

AN: last time we left off Michiru had just flown to the school.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter6

When Michiru got to the school she went into the office.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to dis-enroll from the school."

"Ok, name?"

"Michiru Mioue." (Lame I know)

"Grade?"

"10th"

"Ok, please return your books to the appropriate classes."

When Michiru was done returning the books she noticed it was 8:50am.

"Oh, shit. I better fly fast. Vegeta's gonna kill me!!" 

*~ C.C~*

When Michiru reached C.C she saw Trunks training without a shirt on. (an: *drools* hey I can't help it *blush*) She walks over to him.

"Hey Trunks. What are you doing?"

Trunks just continues to sit there (can anyone guess what he's doing) Michiru, thinking that he was ignoring her, got mad. She then gets an evil idea. She walks over to Trunks and right in his ear yells;

"TRUNKS!!!"

Trunks unaware of who it was, punched the person. Michiru went flying into a tree.

"Michiru, oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." by now she had a big ass bump on her head.

"Well what did you want?"

"I wanted to ask if Vegeta-sensei has come back yet?"

"If he has I don't know about it, I was meditating."

"Ok, thanks anyway."

Michiru walked into the house to look for Bulma-chan.

"Bulma-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Has Vegeta-sensei coma back yet?"

"Yep he's in the GM."

"Thanks."

Michiru walked out to the GM and noticed a red button. (an: I like buttons)

'What the hell. How much trouble could I possibly get into?' sooo…she pushed it. Inside she heard;

"Ow, woman how many times do I have to tell you, Don't turn off the fucking gravity ma…" 

At this he had opened the door and saw who it was.

"You're late."

"I know."

"Well get your ass in here. We'll have to start at 5g's sense you're so weak." 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

AN: sorry it's so short. flames are accepted with pride. please REVIEW!!!!!J uh…I'll have the next part out A.S.A.P

thanks for reading, Michiru


	8. Chapter 8

****

Unexpected Events

AN: ok, this time you have to leave me alone if it sucks. I'm as sick as hell :~( well here it is, sorry if it sucks.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter7

* Inside the GM *

"Ok I want you to power up like you did when you punched me."

"Um…I think its kinda like when you go SSJ for the first time, only for me I have to be mad each time."

"Ok, I can take care of that. I mean you are just a bastard. You lived in a hellhole & nobody loves you. It should be easy to make you mad." As Vegeta was saying this, he could see her getting angrier. Finally she passed the border. But this time she went all out. Her hair went from black with red streaks, to a blazing red. Her eyes went from dark blue to a solid black. Her ears got longer and pointed at the tip. Vegeta could see and feel pure hatred from her, not to mention the enormous power level. (can you guys guess what she is?) It was obvious to Vegeta now; he knew what she was. She was the last of her race, an elfin. 

Trunks, feeling an enormous power from the GM, ran to see what it was. He could tell it wasn't his father's. That only left one person;

"Michiru!"

As he ran into the GM he saw her. She was standing there, looking quite scary, and glaring at his dad. He heard her start to talk, no, not talk, growl.

"How dare you say that about my family." She said it so softly it was menacing.

"You know _NOTHING_ about me!" 

With that she ran at Vegeta and punched him. He went flying into the wall. Michiru then kneed him in the gut. Blood was dripping from Vegeta's mouth. She kept endlessly beating him until Trunks came in and held her back.

In a soothing voice he whispered in her ear;

"It's ok, calm down." As she powered down she fell to her knees and started to sob. As she sobbed she kept repeating 'it's true, what he said is true'. (AN: She usually isn't like this, she doesn't cry all the time.) Trunks knelt beside her and brought her into his embrace, trying to comfort her. 

"Come, let's go inside so you can get some rest." He stood up with her in his arms and led her to her room. 

When they reached her room, he sat her on her bed. 

"I'll be back in a second, ok?" Michiru just nodded. Trunks went into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water.

"Here. What happened?"

"Thanks. Your father relentlessly told me about how bad my life was. He also kept saying 'nobody loves you'."

"Well, you do know that's not true, right?"

"It has to be. I have no friends, except you, and I have no family. How could it not be?"

"How can you say that? My mother already loves you like a daughter."

"You know, sometimes you know just what to say."

"Thanks. Why don't you get some sleep, I'm sure that power-up made you tired." 

Michiru lies down and curls up into the fetal position. Trunks grabbed a blanket and placed it over her. She had instantly fallen asleep, so she didn't notice. Trunks lay beside her and watched her sleep until he fell asleep with her, still by her side. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

AN: sorry it's so short. Please review. Flames are excepted with pride. REVIEW PLEASE!!!

ZMICHIRUZ


	9. Chapter 9

****

Unexpected Events

AN: Ok, its 12 midnight, and I can't sleep, so I'll work on this. Last time we left off Trunks had fallen asleep next to Michiru.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 8

When Michiru woke up that evening, she noticed that she was lying on something hard. (Not that you sick-os ^.^) She also noticed that there was an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up to find Trunks asleep with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Trunks, wake up."

"Hnn, hey. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yep, thanks." Michiru sat up and stretched.

"Hey Trunks, what time is it?"

"About 6pm"

"Oh…6PM! How long have I been asleep?"

"About 7 hours. You must have been more tired then you thought."

"Guess so. Hey man, thanks for being there for me."

"No prob."

"Uh…yea. Hey, what exactly did I turn into?"

"I can tell you 2 things. My father knows what you are, and you're Elfin."

"I am."

"Yep, he also said you're the last of your kind."

Michiru flopped back onto the bed.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

"That makes two of us. The only difference is that I know where I come from."

"Gee thanks. That's a lot of help. Well I suppose I should go see Vegeta-sensei. I wonder what he'll say?"

Michiru got out of bed (she went to bed dressed so she didn't walk out naked people) and went to find Vegeta. She found him in the kitchen trying to make a sandwich. 

"Uh, Vegeta-sensei, can I ask you something?"

"Hnn…nani?" He said when he finally succeeded. 

"How did I do today?"

"You did good. But now that I saw what you can do, I will be working you a lot harder."

"Uh…what was my power level?"

"About 15,500." (Remember, she's nowhere near normal.)

"Cool. Well what am I at now."

"Well, sense you're relaxed, you're at about 100. Now go away so I can eat in peace." 

When Trunks was on his way to bed that evening, he heard sobs come from Michiru's room. Curious, he opened the door to see Michiru tossing and turning as if having a bad dream. He walked over and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Michiru? Wake up."

"No…mommy. Leave her alone! STOP IT!!" Trunks was beginning to get worried.

"Michiru! Wake up!" Michiru screamed and sat up breathing hard.

"No, mom." Trunks brought her into his arms.

"Shh…it's ok. It was only a dream." Trunks ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her head, once again comforting her.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not tonight. I will in the morning. Will you just stay with me tonight?"

"Sure." Trunks lay down with her and continued to stroke her hair. Trunks stayed with her to make sure she didn't have a bad dream again. Soon Michiru fell asleep. Not long after so did Trunks. Her head was on his chest and her arm resting across his stomach. His arm was wrapped protectively around her waist.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

AN: Hey people I've posted chapters 5-7 and have only gotten ONE review!! Are you people dead or just lazy? Oh well. There is a lot of shit going on in fanfiction.net so I'm going to post chapters 1-8 again, just in case. I'M BEGGING YOU…REVIEW!! Oh yeah, sorry it's so short O.o *sweat-drop*

ZMICHIRUZ


	10. Chapter 10

****

Unexpected Events

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I was really busy with a World History project. Plus my dad had a project due for his accounting class. If you have any comments about the story, e-mail me at micharu@hotmail.com. Well let's see what happened in Michiru's dream shall we?

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter 9

The next morning, Trunks was the first one to wake up. "Michiru, wake up." Michiru began to stir. She opened her eyes just a little to quickly shut them again.

"Do you want to tell me about the dream now?" Michiru visibly tensed.

"Sure."

*~ Dream ~*

Michiru was walking home from school. When she got home, everything went normally. She came in, grabbed a snack, and did her homework.

When her mom got home they ate dinner and then watched a movie. In the middle of the night she heard a lot of noise. She walked out to see what it was. A man dressed completely in black was attacking her mom with a knife.

Michiru tried to stop him, but he stabbed her in the arm. He then brought up the knife and repeatedly stabbed her mother. Then he picked her up by the hair and slit her throat.

*~ End Dream ~*

By now Michiru was trying really hard not to sob. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She filled the tub with water and added lavender scented relaxing soap. She stripped from her nightclothes and got into the tub. She laid back and thought about all the stuff that has happened to her.

Trunks, knowing she wanted to be left alone and that it would be stupid to walk in on her, left.

When it was time for brunch, (it was about 10am) he came back up.

"Hey, Michiru?" Getting no answer he opened the door a little to see that she had fallen asleep. He walked over to her began to shake her enough to wake her up.

"Hey, Michiru, wake up." She opened her eyes. When she noticed who it was her eyes widened.

"Pervert!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sitting here, naked, in a bath AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?!?!?"

"Oh, sorry. *Blush* I didn't think of that. If it helps, I didn't look. He said sheepishly.

"Just get out so I can get dressed."

Trunks walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed waiting for her. When she walked out, he couldn't think of anything to say. 'Wow, she's beautiful. I can't believe I never noticed.'

Michiru had walked out with her hair down (she normally wears it up) with a black belly shirt and kinda short shorts. Her hair was dry and you could really see the red streaks in it. She sat down at the make-up mirror to put up her hair. Trunks, not thinking clearly, got up and walked over to her. As she began to gather her hair for a ponytail, a hand stopped her. She looked up at him wondering what he was doing. Seeing the confusion in her eyes he told her.

"Don't, you look beautiful with it down." Her eyes widened with surprise and she looked down.

"Thanks. *Blush* "

Trunks put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. She smiled shyly at him.

Finally getting enough courage to ask her something he's wanted to ever sense she came into his life, he did.

"Michiru, will you go to dinner with me?" (You thought I was going to say, 'will you marry me?' didn't you. *looks proud*::hear crickets in the back round:: *hangs head* I try so hard!)

"Of course. When?"

"How about Saturday?" (It's Thursday)

"Ok."

"Good. 7pm?"

"Sure."

"All right get a nice dress. We're going somewhere formal."

"I'll see what I can afford." (Tsk tsk, I think she's up to something. Just kidding.)

"You actually thought I was going to make you pay for the dress?" Trunks digs in his wallet and gives her 800yen. 

"That should be enough for a dress, some shoes, and if you want some jewelry."

"Uh…thanks, but you don't have to do this." 

"I want to." With that he walks out of the room.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

AN sorry everyone was so OOC. Please review. Next time on Unexpected Events...

"What are you doing here you freak?" 


	11. Chapter 11

****

Unexpected Events

Michiru=17 no friends

Trunks=23 popular world wide (this contains a little bit of romance & action. Mostly romance.)

**CHAPTER 1**

****

Friday

" Ok class, for homework you are to interview a business owner. You will draw out of this hat."

As the 'hat' came around to michiru she wondered whom she would get. She put her hand and drew the name. When she opened it she could not believe it. She just sat there until the boy next to her asked; "Whom did you get?"

"I drew Mr. Trunks Briefs." The boy was just as surprised as she was.

By the end of the day, word had gotten around about whom Michiru had drawn. She was happy she was getting attention, although it wasn't good.

****

Saturday

Because she had set up a time for her to interview Mr. Briefs, all she had to do was walk in. Although this had been set up I was still quite nervous.

"Hi. I made an appointment to interview Mr. Briefs."

"Oh, yes. We've been expecting you…. One moment please." "Mr. Briefs?"

"Yes?"

"There is a Ms. Michiru here to see you."

"Thank you. Send her in please."

"Yes sir." "You can go in."

"Thank you."

As I walked towards his office I got more nervous. I reached the door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Mr. Briefs…I'm here to interview you for a class project."

"Yes, please sit."

"I hope I'm not bothering you sir."

"No, not at all… and please call me Trunks."

"Ok… Trunks. How long have you been working at C.C?"

"I've been working here for 3 years." (Keep in mind this is my story.)

"Ok… if you didn't work here, what would you do?"

"I would probably be a fighting instructor."

"Woah… ok, do you like this job?"

"It's ok… not the best in the world."

"Ok… one last thing."

"What would that be?"

"What do you do in your free time?"

"If you would like you can come with me and see. You can also meet my mother."

"Ok… are you sure I wouldn't be a problem?"

" Yes… but let me warn you… my Dad is kind of… how should I say, mean and strong. He won't hurt you unless you really piss him off. Although he might try to scare the living daylights out of you. Ok?"

*At this point Michiru is kind of pale*

"Ok…*cough, cough *. So when should I come over?" 

"I get off in about 5 minutes. I can slip out of here now and take you there."

"Ok… are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yep. Now I have an odd way of travel… for some reason I feel as if I can trust you. You can't tell ANYONE about this, ok?"

"Ok."

Trunks walks up behind Michiru whom is very surprised… to say the least.

"Ready?"

"I guess…"

Trunks begins to levitate off the floor and then flies out the window.

"AHHHHHHHH"

"Hang on tight."

At this point Michiru is hanging on for dear life.

' Oh … my… God. I am officially freaked out now'

****

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Ha. Don't you just love cliffhangers?

If you have any comments e-mail [micharu@hotmail.com][1]. This is my first story so tell me if you see ANYTHING wrong. If I write another fanfic at some point I'll take your comments into consideration. I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY IF I DON'T GET E-MAIL!!! 

Disclaimers- I do not own DBZ/DBGT. Although I wish I did.

I know a lot of this info is not correct but this is my story. I do not get DBZ here so I'm basing the info on what I do know. Well your probably not even reading this so I don't know why I'm typing this. Oh yea. That's right. Some people do read this. Oh well. I'm begging you to e-mail.

Once again the address is:

[micharu@hotmail.com][1] J **THANK YOU!!J **

   [1]: mailto:micharu@hotmail.com



	12. Chapter 12

****

Unexpected Events

Michiru=17 no friends

Trunks=23 popular world wide (this contains a little bit of romance & action. Mostly romance.)

**CHAPTER 1**

****

Friday

" Ok class, for homework you are to interview a business owner. You will draw out of this hat."

As the 'hat' came around to michiru she wondered whom she would get. She put her hand and drew the name. When she opened it she could not believe it. She just sat there until the boy next to her asked; "Whom did you get?"

"I drew Mr. Trunks Briefs." The boy was just as surprised as she was.

By the end of the day, word had gotten around about whom Michiru had drawn. She was happy she was getting attention, although it wasn't good.

****

Saturday

Because she had set up a time for her to interview Mr. Briefs, all she had to do was walk in. Although this had been set up I was still quite nervous.

"Hi. I made an appointment to interview Mr. Briefs."

"Oh, yes. We've been expecting you…. One moment please." "Mr. Briefs?"

"Yes?"

"There is a Ms. Michiru here to see you."

"Thank you. Send her in please."

"Yes sir." "You can go in."

"Thank you."

As I walked towards his office I got more nervous. I reached the door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Mr. Briefs…I'm here to interview you for a class project."

"Yes, please sit."

"I hope I'm not bothering you sir."

"No, not at all… and please call me Trunks."

"Ok… Trunks. How long have you been working at C.C?"

"I've been working here for 3 years." (Keep in mind this is my story.)

"Ok… if you didn't work here, what would you do?"

"I would probably be a fighting instructor."

"Woah… ok, do you like this job?"

"It's ok… not the best in the world."

"Ok… one last thing."

"What would that be?"

"What do you do in your free time?"

"If you would like you can come with me and see. You can also meet my mother."

"Ok… are you sure I wouldn't be a problem?"

" Yes… but let me warn you… my Dad is kind of… how should I say, mean and strong. He won't hurt you unless you really piss him off. Although he might try to scare the living daylights out of you. Ok?"

*At this point Michiru is kind of pale*

"Ok…*cough, cough *. So when should I come over?" 

"I get off in about 5 minutes. I can slip out of here now and take you there."

"Ok… are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yep. Now I have an odd way of travel… for some reason I feel as if I can trust you. You can't tell ANYONE about this, ok?"

"Ok."

Trunks walks up behind Michiru whom is very surprised… to say the least.

"Ready?"

"I guess…"

Trunks begins to levitate off the floor and then flies out the window.

"AHHHHHHHH"

"Hang on tight."

At this point Michiru is hanging on for dear life.

' Oh … my… God. I am officially freaked out now'

****

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Ha. Don't you just love cliffhangers?

If you have any comments e-mail [micharu@hotmail.com][1]. This is my first story so tell me if you see ANYTHING wrong. If I write another fanfic at some point I'll take your comments into consideration. I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY IF I DON'T GET E-MAIL!!! 

Disclaimers- I do not own DBZ/DBGT. Although I wish I did.

I know a lot of this info is not correct but this is my story. I do not get DBZ here so I'm basing the info on what I do know. Well your probably not even reading this so I don't know why I'm typing this. Oh yea. That's right. Some people do read this. Oh well. I'm begging you to e-mail.

Once again the address is:

[micharu@hotmail.com][1] J **THANK YOU!!J **

   [1]: mailto:micharu@hotmail.com



	13. Chapter 13

****

Unexpected Events

AN: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I started to type it up but it got deleted :p. anyway last time we left off Trunks and just entered Michiru's place.**Oh well on with the story…if you don't like this font let me know.**

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 4

"Uh…have a seat on the bed. I just have to get some stuff. Would you like anything while you wait?"

"No…that's ok. How long have you lived here?" He asks as Michiru goes into another part of the apartment.

"About 6 years. My parents died when I was 2, and sense I had no known family, I was put in a foster home. When I was 9 I broke out and came here." She finished saying this as she came back into the room carrying a bag.

"Oh. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep…lets go."

Trunks once again picked up Michiru and flies out the window.

*~ At C.C ~*

"Alright in my spare time I train in here. This is the G.M ( gravity machine)."

"What gravity level do you train in?"

"I start at 1,000 and work up from there."

"How the hell do can you stand that type of pressure?"

"If you wait in the area with the glass to see in I'll show you. You can stay here while I go get changed."

"Ok."

When Trunks comes back he is wearing a black tank top with a dark navy blue (I'm not sure if this is the right color) C.C jacket, with black baggy pants. On his back he has a sheathed sword.

"Ok. This is also something you can tell nobody."

"Uh…sense this is a report can I tell them you train with a sword?"

"You can tell them that. Ok, you can see through that glass over there. But do not come in unless I say you can!!"

"Ok."

Trunks walks into the G.M and sets it to 1,000. As the gravity increases he powers up. By the time it reached 1,000 Trunks was already a SSJ. Michiru is, to say the least, gaping at this. Trunks unsheathed his sword and begins a normal routine(an: as normal as it can get anyway). He was moving so fast that Michiru was having trouble seeing him. 

About a hour later he came out. Michiru is sitting there just staring straight ahead not noticing he had come out.

"Hey, you ok Michiru?"

"Ah…oh, sorry. Um, if you don't mind me asking…what are you?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm a half-breed. Half human half Saiya-Jin. My dad was the prince of Vegetasie (I know this it spelled wrong but I'm not sure as to how I spell it :p) but Frieza(read the last authors note it's the same thing here) blew his home planet up. So we killed him and here we are."

"So technically you're a price?"

"Well, yes…never really thought about it. But I don't consider myself one."

"Cool!"

At this time Vegeta walked in to see who the brat was talking to.

"Brat, what's going on?"

"Nothing dad. I was just showing Michiru how I train."

"Hey, Trunks…do you think you could train me, if it wouldn't be to much trouble?"

Trunks started to answer yes but was interrupted by his father.

"No, the brat won't train you…I will."

"Uh…o..k..when do we start?"

"Right now. Go get changed."

Michiru walks out and changes into the training gear she had packed in her bag. When she walked back in she was wearing a sports bra (black and red) and biker shorts (also black and red). She had her hair up French Braid and it then wrapped into a bun (damn she must have a lot of hair).

"Ok, what are we going to do first?"

"First you are going to learn how to fly.?"

"Ok, how do we do that?" (Thanks for this idea Rae J )

"Like this."

Vegeta walked outside with Michiru right behind him. He grabbed her and flew at least 100 feet into the air and then dropped her. As Michiru fell she was to scared to scream. She then thought about how Trunks flew and how he powered up. She put 2 and 2 together and tried her best to exert her Ki. It worked a little, it began to slow her fall but only did that. The impact to the ground wasn't as hard as it would have been but was still hard, although she only got a few scrapes. Vegeta scoffed down at her. This continued until she finally got herself to stay in the air. Vegeta, as proud as he could get, gave her a Senzu bean because they were nowhere close to being done for the day.

"Ok…that took you long enough, now I want you to try and hit me. You must be flying while you do this."

Sense Michiru was already pissed for being dropped so many times, she was glad to do so. She began to fly at Vegeta with her fist pulled back. (once again thanks for the idea RaeJ )Her eyes began to glow a reddish color(all of it including the white area). As she approached Vegeta she swung her fist forward hitting him right in the gut(ha ha, Vegeta got punched, Vegeta got punched…sorry). Her eyes changes back to there normal violet color as Trunks walked up to her.

"Wh…" 

Before Trunks could finish his question, she passed out. Trunks easily caught her and carried her to his room(not what you think people) and laid her down. He walked into his bathroom and came out with a bowl of cold water and a cloth. He dipped it in the bowl rung it out and placed it on her forhead. He then sat down and waited for when she woke up. About 2 hours later Trunks had fallen asleep, he woke up to hear Michiru stirring.

"Ugh…what happened, where am I?"

"Your in my room, I brought you here after you passed out. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"To tell you the truth…I don't know. All I know is that I'm not entirely human, but I'm not sure what else I am.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

AN: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I wrote it while I was sitting in class (seminar to be exact). REVIEWS ARE NICE . I will not continue unless I get reviews/e-mails!!! micharu@hotmail.com

ZMichiru Z


	14. Chapter 14

****

Unexpected Events

AN: sorry if this took a while to get out, but I do go to school. Last time we left off Michiru had passed out and woke up in Trunks' room. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter 5

"Well Michiru, sense you're going to be training with my dad, so you can stay here. Is that ok?"

"Yea…that'd be nice. Thank you for all your help, I know I must have been some bother."

"Michiru, for the last time you haven't been any trouble at all, ok?"

"Ok. So…I guess I'll fly home and pick up the rest of my stuff. I'll be back in about 30min."

With that she got up, walked over to the window, and opened it.

"See ya in a few." And she took off through the window.

As she was flying home she was assaulted with thoughts. 'I wonder if I have a chance with trunks?' 'I wonder if I'll ever get to spar with him?' and things like that. (an: I'm not good at writing this kind of stuff) When she reached her apartment she picked up things she would need like her toothbrush, brush and comb, schoolbooks, a bag for the stuff, and a few personal items like a diary. She stuffed it all in a bag and took off for C.C. Trunks greeted her when she got there and showed her to her room. 

*~ The next morning ~*

Sense Michiru was used to living by herself she didn't bother changing, from a tank top and very short shorts, before going into the kitchen. When she walked in, all eyes immediately went to her. Suddenly remembering where she was, but still half asleep, she reached into the air and a bathrobe fell into her hand. Bulma and Trunks were gaping, Vegeta just raised an eyebrow (ô.o, cute huh, my friend taught me that).

"Morning Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta."

"Morning" came from Bulma and Trunks

"Humph" came from Vegeta. "Hurry up and get ready to train brat."

" I can't Vegeta-sensei, I have school today."

"You no longer go to school. You will get an education from the brat and the woman." 

"Uh…are you sure, I should at least go and dis-enroll form the school, or else everyone will worry about me." 

"Fine, but if your not back by 9am you will get a beating you won't forget. I have to get some Senzu Beans anyway."

"Ok. Be back at 9."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

AN: sorry its so short but SOME people wanted me to get it out so I had to hurry. I would like at least 9 reviews. it would be nice.

Michiru 


	15. Chapter 15

****

Unexpected Events

AN: sorry if this took a while to get out, but I do go to school. Last time we left off Michiru had passed out and woke up in Trunks' room. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter 5

"Well Michiru, sense you're going to be training with my dad, so you can stay here. Is that ok?"

"Yea…that'd be nice. Thank you for all your help, I know I must have been some bother."

"Michiru, for the last time you haven't been any trouble at all, ok?"

"Ok. So…I guess I'll fly home and pick up the rest of my stuff. I'll be back in about 30min."

With that she got up, walked over to the window, and opened it.

"See ya in a few." And she took off through the window.

As she was flying home she was assaulted with thoughts. 'I wonder if I have a chance with trunks?' 'I wonder if I'll ever get to spar with him?' and things like that. (an: I'm not good at writing this kind of stuff) When she reached her apartment she picked up things she would need like her toothbrush, brush and comb, schoolbooks, a bag for the stuff, and a few personal items like a diary. She stuffed it all in a bag and took off for C.C. Trunks greeted her when she got there and showed her to her room. 

*~ The next morning ~*

Sense Michiru was used to living by herself she didn't bother changing, from a tank top and very short shorts, before going into the kitchen. When she walked in, all eyes immediately went to her. Suddenly remembering where she was, but still half asleep, she reached into the air and a bathrobe fell into her hand. Bulma and Trunks were gaping, Vegeta just raised an eyebrow (ô.o, cute huh, my friend taught me that).

"Morning Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta."

"Morning" came from Bulma and Trunks

"Humph" came from Vegeta. "Hurry up and get ready to train brat."

" I can't Vegeta-sensei, I have school today."

"You no longer go to school. You will get an education from the brat and the woman." 

"Uh…are you sure, I should at least go and dis-enroll form the school, or else everyone will worry about me." 

"Fine, but if your not back by 9am you will get a beating you won't forget. I have to get some Senzu Beans anyway."

"Ok. Be back at 9."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

AN: sorry its so short but SOME people wanted me to get it out so I had to hurry. I would like at least 9 reviews. it would be nice.

Michiru 


	16. Chapter 16

****

Unexpected Events

AN: last time we left off Michiru had just flown to the school.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter6

When Michiru got to the school she went into the office.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to dis-enroll from the school."

"Ok, name?"

"Michiru Mioue." (Lame I know)

"Grade?"

"10th"

"Ok, please return your books to the appropriate classes."

When Michiru was done returning the books she noticed it was 8:50am.

"Oh, shit. I better fly fast. Vegeta's gonna kill me!!" 

*~ C.C~*

When Michiru reached C.C she saw Trunks training without a shirt on. (an: *drools* hey I can't help it *blush*) She walks over to him.

"Hey Trunks. What are you doing?"

Trunks just continues to sit there (can anyone guess what he's doing) Michiru, thinking that he was ignoring her, got mad. She then gets an evil idea. She walks over to Trunks and right in his ear yells;

"TRUNKS!!!"

Trunks unaware of who it was, punched the person. Michiru went flying into a tree.

"Michiru, oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." by now she had a big ass bump on her head.

"Well what did you want?"

"I wanted to ask if Vegeta-sensei has come back yet?"

"If he has I don't know about it, I was meditating."

"Ok, thanks anyway."

Michiru walked into the house to look for Bulma-chan.

"Bulma-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Has Vegeta-sensei coma back yet?"

"Yep he's in the GM."

"Thanks."

Michiru walked out to the GM and noticed a red button. (an: I like buttons)

'What the hell. How much trouble could I possibly get into?' sooo…she pushed it. Inside she heard;

"Ow, woman how many times do I have to tell you, Don't turn off the fucking gravity ma…" 

At this he had opened the door and saw who it was.

"You're late."

"I know."

"Well get your ass in here. We'll have to start at 5g's sense you're so weak." 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

AN: sorry it's so short. flames are accepted with pride. please REVIEW!!!!!J uh…I'll have the next part out A.S.A.P

thanks for reading, Michiru


	17. Chapter 17

****

Unexpected Events

AN: ok, this time you have to leave me alone if it sucks. I'm as sick as hell :~( well here it is, sorry if it sucks.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter7

* Inside the GM *

"Ok I want you to power up like you did when you punched me."

"Um…I think its kinda like when you go SSJ for the first time, only for me I have to be mad each time."

"Ok, I can take care of that. I mean you are just a bastard. You lived in a hellhole & nobody loves you. It should be easy to make you mad." As Vegeta was saying this, he could see her getting angrier. Finally she passed the border. But this time she went all out. Her hair went from black with red streaks, to a blazing red. Her eyes went from dark blue to a solid black. Her ears got longer and pointed at the tip. Vegeta could see and feel pure hatred from her, not to mention the enormous power level. (can you guys guess what she is?) It was obvious to Vegeta now; he knew what she was. She was the last of her race, an elfin. 

Trunks, feeling an enormous power from the GM, ran to see what it was. He could tell it wasn't his father's. That only left one person;

"Michiru!"

As he ran into the GM he saw her. She was standing there, looking quite scary, and glaring at his dad. He heard her start to talk, no, not talk, growl.

"How dare you say that about my family." She said it so softly it was menacing.

"You know _NOTHING_ about me!" 

With that she ran at Vegeta and punched him. He went flying into the wall. Michiru then kneed him in the gut. Blood was dripping from Vegeta's mouth. She kept endlessly beating him until Trunks came in and held her back.

In a soothing voice he whispered in her ear;

"It's ok, calm down." As she powered down she fell to her knees and started to sob. As she sobbed she kept repeating 'it's true, what he said is true'. (AN: She usually isn't like this, she doesn't cry all the time.) Trunks knelt beside her and brought her into his embrace, trying to comfort her. 

"Come, let's go inside so you can get some rest." He stood up with her in his arms and led her to her room. 

When they reached her room, he sat her on her bed. 

"I'll be back in a second, ok?" Michiru just nodded. Trunks went into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water.

"Here. What happened?"

"Thanks. Your father relentlessly told me about how bad my life was. He also kept saying 'nobody loves you'."

"Well, you do know that's not true, right?"

"It has to be. I have no friends, except you, and I have no family. How could it not be?"

"How can you say that? My mother already loves you like a daughter."

"You know, sometimes you know just what to say."

"Thanks. Why don't you get some sleep, I'm sure that power-up made you tired." 

Michiru lies down and curls up into the fetal position. Trunks grabbed a blanket and placed it over her. She had instantly fallen asleep, so she didn't notice. Trunks lay beside her and watched her sleep until he fell asleep with her, still by her side. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

AN: sorry it's so short. Please review. Flames are excepted with pride. REVIEW PLEASE!!!

ZMICHIRUZ


End file.
